The present invention relates to impact damping systems and, more particularly, to apparatus for mounting the damping system on a vehicle.
An impact damping system disclosed in Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,135,000 63c, 70, has a suspension flange welded directly along the length of a shock absorber cylinder. This welded connection, produced by applying heat directly to the shock absorber cylinder, has been found in practice to lead readily to such a warping of the cylinder, that it must be reshaped.